The Lady of the West
by LoopiAuthor
Summary: Inuyasha is found, by Kagome, rutting with Kikyo after telling Kagome that he would never return to Kikyo's side/aid. Kagome runs away from the scene only to run into Sesshoumaru.


Author Note: '**bold**' – demon thinking, "**bold**" - demon talking

'underline' – thinking, underline - flashback

"_Italic_" - demon language, "normal" - normal talking

Chapter One

Kagome ran as fast as she could manage. She thought she was heading towards Kouga's den until she hit a rather hard object and landed flat on her ass. She looked up to find it was Sesshoumaru that she had run into. She gasped when she saw that his eyes were red. She quickly closed her eyes only to open them again when the chill of the night air ran over her. She looked down to find herself naked as the day she was born, and Sesshoumaru between her legs licking her pussy like a dog. As Sesshoumaru continued licking Kagome's rational common sense faded and her instincts took over and she began begging for more. Sesshoumaru pulled away and looked down at her, as she lay on the forest floor panting and looking absolutely delicious and gorgeous.

'**I want her, she tastes amazing. Take her, fuck her, mark her.**'

'She is InuYasha's bitch.'

'**No she's not. We are her first and he is rutting with the undead priestess. He let this one run off during mating season.**'

'Your right. Fine, she'll be our mate and the Lady of the West.'

Sesshoumaru's demon cheered and he moved over her and positioned himself at her entrance.

"This will hurt for a moment." he whispered in her ear.

Kagome, who was so high on pleasure, simply nodded. As he broke her hymen, he bit the joint between her neck and shoulder, marking her as his mate. Kagome's mouth opened to scream but no sound emerged. As soon as the pain vanished she began moving her hips. Sesshoumaru took the hint and began pounding into her. After about five minutes he pulled out, leaving Kagome whimpering at the loss of him inside her, flipped her over and reentered her. As he did so Kagome moaned in pleasure as he began pounding again, only this time going even deeper. They continued at this pace until Sesshoumaru finally climaxed, after Kagome climaxed for the fifth time, locking inside of her (as dogs do), insuring that she became pregnant. Sesshoumaru looked down at his sleeping mate and smirked.

'I can't wait to see the look on InuYasha's face when he sees her round with our pup.'

His demon howled with agreement. He stood up, redressed himself and his new mate, then picked her up and headed for the Western Palace.

The next morning Kagome woke up to red silk sheets covering her, as she climbed out of bed she found that she was not wearing her school uniform but rather an emerald green sleeping kimono.

'Where am I. And more importantly why am I here.' she thought as she made her way to the vanity.

When she looked in the mirror her eyes widened and she screamed. Sesshoumaru, who was on the other side of the palace working, heard the scream and sighed before getting up and making his way to his chambers.

"What happened to me?" screamed Kagome, as he walked in.

He waved the servants gone before closing and locking the door.

"You are now my mate, the lady of the west, so you have become a full Inu-youkai like me." he explained walking up to her.

"But I was human. Why did you mate with me?" she asked.

"You were there. Now why where you out walking around alone during mating season?" he asked, pulling her into his arms and rubbing her back.

"I was running. I saw InuYasha and Kikyo mating, and just ran." she whispered, leaning into him.

Sesshoumaru could do no other than bring pleasure to his mate. He gently picked her up and placed her back on the very large bed and pulled open her sleeping kimono. Kagome gasped as Sesshoumaru's tongue grazed her nipple.

"Does my beloved mate wish to forget the pain caused by my stupid brother?" asked Sesshoumaru, before inserting two fingers into her silky hot heat.

Kagome could only nod because of the pleasure that Sesshoumaru was causing to ripple through her slender frame.


End file.
